Gilroy's dinner time
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: A oneshot involving Gilroy inviting Michael out to dinner, but what are his intentions? Read&Review. Now is a chapter story. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Burn Notice. Pairing: Michael/Gilroy. I've been waiting for a character like Gilroy since the first episode, so when I saw this latest episode I felt the fan girl in me needed me to do this.

Michael sat silently staring across at Gilroy over a sirloin steak and wine glass. This was possible the most awkward situation he'd ever been in. Ever. And he'd been in a lot of awkward situation. Gilroy smiled his sneaky seduction-like smile again and cut another slice of steak slowly biting into it and pursing his lips savoring the taste. "So, what do you need me for?" Michael asked shifting nervously.

"Now, now, Michael not until after we've eaten. Pleasure always comes before business." Gilroy said smiling again. Really that smile spooked Michael more than any cartel he'd had to go up against. "So, tell me, Michael how is that ex-girlfriend of yours? Fiona, wasn't it?" Gilroy asked as he looked back down at his steak. His snarky voice had changed slightly, seemingly more subdued and hesitant.

"Fiona is fine." He said slowly waiting to see Gilroy's reaction. Why Gilroy wanted to know about Fiona was something he had to figure out immediately. Gilroy's reaction was to simply nod his head and keep looking at his steak. "We haven't spoken in a while, though. May I ask why the sudden interest?" He asked. Gilroy simply smirked again and looked up at Michael with a grin.

"Just curious how your relationship with her has been going." Gilroy said with a smile slowly scooting forward with a smirk one hand settling on top of the table just a few fingers over on Michael's half of the table. "How you are feeling, whether or not your alone or seeing someone. Whether or not your happy or lonely." Gilroy continued his fingers rubbing lightly over the tablecloth.

"I'm fine. I've told you before I prefer working alone." Michael growled trying to look anywhere but at Gilroy's hand. Somehow that simple finger movement, back and forth across the table, caught his eyes quicker than anything else in the restaurant. He couldn't take his eyes off of Gilroy's hand.

"True, but everyone becomes lonely." Gilroy said slowly. Michael nearly jumped through the roof when he suddenly felt a fine Italian shoe rub lightly over his pants leg and gently brush his foot. This wasn't a dinner prelude to a mission debriefing. This was a dinner prelude to a simple debriefing.

"Ha ha. Well, you know… I luckily haven't been feeling particularly lonely." He explained nervously his foot scooting back slightly before he could even stop the movement. Apparently his nervousness didn't stop Gilroy's advances. Gilroy simply smirked and moved his foot even further up Michael's leg. "Uh, G-Gilroy, Haven't we talked about this. I like you as a friend." He explained softly trying to keep his voice low as he started to scoot back. Gilroy simply smiled and signaled the waiter over for the bill. As he pulled out the money to pay for the food he smiled sneakily at Michael.

"Have a drink Michael." Gilroy offered happily holding out his glass of wine for Michael to drink from. Michael shifted nervously, but took a hesitant sip of the wine smiling his normal half-hearted smile. "Is it good?" He asked with another smirk as Michael handed back the drink their fingers brushing ever so lightly.

"Yes, very fruity." He answered smiling half-heartedly as he jerked his hand back nervously as the waiter came back to collect the tab. "Now, what is it you…" Michael trailed off suddenly feeling Gilroy's foot once more trailing up his leg once again with a rather unwanted side effect. That effect being his member deciding to slowly harden in attention. Michael dropped his hand suddenly his hand falling swiftly on top of Gilroy's his grip tightening over his hand as he gasped softly.

"I wanted you for the same reason I wanted this steak." Gilroy said smirking as Michael's grip tightened on his hand. "Of course it helps that I laced my wine with a very strong aphrodisiac, which I must inform you has caused me to become rather rushed with this meal and desire you to simply shut up and get out to my car so that we can get to know each other better in a more private area." Gilroy stated as if it were simple math right up until the end where he growled it causing Michael's member to jump slightly in excitement.

"Gilroy, you drugged me?" He growled in frustration as he strained to try and keep his member calm and controlled. Gilroy simply smirked and tugged Michael up by his hand.

"Of course." Gilroy responded smirking. "Surely you've noticed. When I want something, I get it. No matter what may come between me and what I want." He continued as he lead Michael out of the restaurant and towards a parked limo waiting outside.

"You had this planned the whole time." Michael growled slowly beginning to seethe. How could he have overlooked it. It should have been obvious that the wine was spiked. Especially with Gilroy's flirting. He was usually never so forward. "Why me?" He growled out as he was pulled into the limo by Gilroy.

"Because Michael, you are incredibly attractive in all your many outfits. My favorite being the red and black suit you wore when I scouted you. I wanted to take you then and there, but I had a feeling you might be adverse to it without some form of drug." Gilroy explained crawling onto Michael's lap still gripping Michael's hand.

"You're quite right." Michael panted out. That aphrodisiac was incredibly strong. Michael was so hard he was pretty sure he'd hump the seats if Gilroy wasn't there. So, instead he ground up into Gilroy's own erect member. Gilroy gasped loudly at Michael's action and let out a strangled moan bucking into the touch.

"ugh, Michael!" Gilroy moaned out quickly beginning to dry hump Michael roughly as he leaned down kissing him hard passionately his tongue thrusting into Michael's mouth to suck on his tongue roughly. Gilroy could barely contain himself panting wildly as Michael let out his own moans as he lost himself to the pleasure his hands gripping Gilroy's hips and pushing him into even harder and faster.

Gilroy let out another strangled moan bucking once more before he came hard and fast his sperm staining the front of his pants rather obviously as he bucked and convulsed his body overly sensitized by the affect of the drug. "Eager, aren't we?" Michael asked still incredibly hard as Gilroy began to try and catch his breath.

"Incredibly." Gilroy breathed out slowly reaching down between them to undo both of their pants. Michael groaned loudly as he was freed finally from the confines of his pants. Gilroy slid down between Michael's legs his hand gripping Michael's member roughly. "Just wait till we get back to my home." Gilroy warned before he suddenly swallowed Michael's member hungrily licking and suckling in all the right places.

Michael moaned loudly gripping at the leather of his seat as Gilroy licked along the bottom of his member slowly. Teasingly Gilroy licked the very tip of Michael's member looking up at Michael and watching him as he fell apart moaning wildly and arching into every touch from Gilroy his member twitching slightly as he found himself about to cum.

"Ah, ah. Careful, don't want you to waste my chances of getting all of this inside me." Gilroy whispered huskily rubbing Michael's member lightly against his cheek and kissing the tip softly before sitting down next to Michael once more smirking as Michael just sat there panting for a moment before launching himself at Gilroy.

"Don't tease me. I'll probably still be 'up' for whatever you want when we get to wherever you're taking me." He panted out as he kissed all over Gilroy's chest and neck suckling on his nipples roughly biting and licking making Gilroy moan out in pleasure and arch up into Michael.

"Oh, god yes." Gilroy moaned out griping Michael tightly to him as Michael rubbed himself against Gilroy's legs panting wildly. "Oh, oh, oh!" He moaned louder his voice raising louder and louder with each touch and lick.

"Ahem, sir." A man said coughing lightly as he opened the door standing nervously trying not to look at them. Gilroy simply smiled and swiftly pulled Michael out of the limo not even bothering to cover his chest or member as he tugged Michael on to the inside of the house.

"Thank you, Jeeves." Gilroy threw over his shoulder as he suddenly opened his door and slammed it shut the second they were inside.

Michael didn't hesitate in pinning Gilroy to the door and ripping off his shirt and peeling down his pants easily. For a moment Michael just stared at Gilroy's body leaning against the door. His member jutting out hard and dripping with excitement. His face flushed and wanton with full kiss-bruised lips open to let out rushed panting.

"Turn around." Michael whispered huskily as he gripped his member tightly. Gilroy smirked just like he always did and swiftly turned around placing his hands on the door and spreading his legs wide so that his rear end stuck out. His hole was wet and was already stretched and ready for Michael. "When did..?"

"Remember all my bathroom breaks?" Gilroy asked glancing over his shoulder to look at Michael. "Not all of them were for my bladder. Some were just to alleviate some of my arousal." Gilroy explained. Michael smirked and lined himself up at Gilroy's entrance as he leaned close to Gilroy's ear to whisper into it.

"You were fingering your ass in the bathroom?" Michael asked as he thrust into Gilroy roughly. "You're such a dirty little man." Michael stated his hand reaching around to pump Gilroy erection roughly before beginning to move his member in and out of Gilroy. "Did you imagine me doing this to you?" He asked slightly curious.

"Mm! Oh, ah, yes!" Gilroy gasped out arching back into Michael's thrusts. "I-I I thought about you fucking me up the ass just like this!" He moaned softly panting harder as Michael's thrusts began to push his member into the door. "I-I! Oh god!" He panted feeling his second orgasm about to take him as he lost all coherent thought with the powerful thrust of Michael's hips.

"You can call me Michael." Michael answered feeling his orgasm about to claim. He could feel Gilroy's muscles tightening around his cock powerfully as Gilroy's own orgasm began to build-up. "Come on, Gilroy. Cum all over your door like the whore you are." Michael ordered angrily thrusting in one last time as Gilroy suddenly clamped down on his cock and exploded all over the door.

Michael only managed one more thrust into Gilroy before he also came spurting his semen into Gilroy roughly thrusting as shot after shot of sperm sprayed into Gilroy. Both men slumped forward leaning against the door and sliding to the ground afterward. For a moment Michael just lay there panting before he pulled out of Gilroy. Michael watched silently as Gilroy's ass pushed out some of his sperm letting it run down the inside of his thighs.

"That was…" He trailed off slumping against the wall his member still twitching in post-orgasmic pleasure.

"Well worth the price of that drug." Gilroy panted out happily as he crawled into Michael's lap smirking. "Pretty effective, no?" He asked smiling as he rubbed against Michael's sensitive member.

"Yes, very effective." Michael panted softly kissing Gilroy lightly. "I have a feeling that I'll be ready for another round soon." Michael said as he gently rubbed Gilroy's face. "You know, next time, if you want sex, just go to a bar."

"Oh, but you never know what those nasty men could have in the way of diseases." Gilroy whined.

* * *

Hot tub. That's all I have to say. And come on. Any fan girl worth her slash fiction stories would be able to look at Gilroy and know he's at least bicurious. He's at least seen one up close. Rofl, sorry sorry. Anyway, thanks for reading. Leave a review. Thank you for reading. ~D.A.


	2. Chapter 2

Groovy82: Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you continue reading my stuff

Anne Midnight Hunter: Thank you! Hrm, haven't you commented before on my stuff? Ah, but thank you! You're awesome if you have! ^^

.zip: Thank you for your advice!

Ok so I posted those there to make all you guys who didn't comment feel guilty! Lol No, but Really comments make me super happy. It also makes me write knowing that people actually enjoy reading my stuff. Thanks! Here's the morning after.

Gilroy woke up slowly. The second he opened his eyes he squeezed them shut again. His entire body ached all over. Even muscles he didn't know he had. "Bloody hell." Gilroy groaned wanting to roll over, but knowing it would hurt to much. Even his eyelids hurt. "How the hell did that happen!" He growled forcing himself to sit up. Gilroy glanced around him with a frown when he suddenly noticed something. Someone had shut all his curtains.

"Good morning." Gilroy groaned loudly as a voice happily greeted him. He groaned loudly as the voice echoed by gentle footsteps. "How was last night?" The figure asked stopping in the doorway to watch Gilroy as he slowly got out of his bed and rubbed his head.

"All I expected and more." Gilroy said breathing out a slow contented sigh. "I had no idea sex could be that imaginative."

"Well, wash up and I'll give you an extra special gift today." The figure continued turning and leaving Gilroy to wash up.

Gilroy did as he was told and got into the bathroom and started a nice warm shower. Gilroy took a slow deep breaths and carefully cleaned every bit of his body, making sure to let the heat soak into his muscles and loosened them. Gilroy sighed and stretched carefully before drying off and getting dressed.

"Well, so the drug does do it's job correctly, then?" The figure asked seated on Gilroy's couch.

"Oh yes." Gilroy sighed taking a seat across from his supplier of the drug.

"Good then, I tell my sister to start mass production. Any suggestions for dosage amount?"

"Do not use with wine, hm, and also no more than half a tablet per individual." Gilroy said smiling warmly at his new best friend. "Any more than that and you can't hardly stop having great sex."

"Hm, I see. How many did you and Michael use?"

"I drank about 1 crushed tablet and Michael had a sip of the spiked wine."

"Perhaps 25 milligrams would be appropriate." She said smiling broadly. She smiled and flicked her black hair easily over her shoulder and crossed her legs easily.

"Yes I think so." Gilroy agreed as he leaned back into his chair with smarmy grin. "Tell me, have you tested this drug for yourself, Ren?" He asked as she smoothed out her shirt.

"Yes, I have. Of course, I used it with permission from my partner." Ren stated as she stood up and reached for her jacket that was draped over the couch.

"And how did Izzy handle it?"

"She's not here, is she?" Ren pointed out with a wicked grin. "Anyway, Izzy and I will deliver you your second pack of the drug tomorrow and I wish you all the best. Oh, and Izzy says the drug when used over time may cause a deepening of feelings for both parties." Ren stated as she stood at the door with a smile.

"Feelings?" Gilroy asked slightly confused. Far as he was concerned Michael was just a good lay.

"Negative and positive feelings." Ren answered smirking. "Oh, and your gift." Ren said as an afterthought suddenly digging through her purse for a moment and pulled out a DVD. "Here, watch at your leisure." She said with a smirk as she turned and left.

"Bloody hell." Gilroy groaned as he watched Ren get into a limo. "Who have gotten involved with?" Gilroy wondered out loud as he shut his door and went back into his living room and pooped the DVD into his player. For a moment he was confused, but after a few seconds he realized a rather nice little fact.

"Michael and I could be porn stars."

* * *

Short, funny, and mention of porn, but no smut. -sigh- Just thought no real smut was needed for poor aching Gilroy and Michael wouldn't really want to stick around for the morning after with another man, ya know? Just wouldn't suit him. Oh, and if anyone is wondering Ren and Izzy are twin sisters from other stories. This is their fic for Burn Notice. They're about 25-28 in this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, New chapter! -deep breath- No FLAMES! YAY! I am so happy, I haven't gotten a single flame! Yay! ^.^ Ok, So ah, I'm done.

Michael was on his thousandth ab-crunch when he hear a knock on the door. He sighed as he went over to open the door. After all, he was expecting Fiona and Sam. He stopped when he opened the door and saw two young women standing there. Their faces were identical, but that was it. The one on the left was dressed in a nice business suit with a red tie and black shirt. The one on the right was dressed in a slinky spring dress hung high above her knees and a set of pure white stockings with pink laced into the weave in a diamond pattern.

"Hello, Michael." The one on the left said smiling as she stepped inside pushing past Michael with ease as she tugged the other long their arms linked. "We'd love to introduce ourselves, but we are only here to conduct a survey on your satisfaction with our drug that you took the other night." She continued as she stood in the middle of the room and turned to look at Michael.

"What drug?" Michael asked trying to ask as if he had no clue what was going on. Which was partially true. He had no clue who the girls were, but they probably liked it that way.

"Come now, Michael. We are on a tight schedule and don't have time to play catch-up." The one on left stated with a deep sigh. The one on the right giggled and snuggled in closer to. "We just need the answers to our questions." She growled setting her hand on her hip with a frown pursing her lips. "First question. How was the sex?" She asked not even hesitating.

"Ah, you mean that drug." He chuckled turning away to find one of his shirts. This was something he did not want to discuss. "It was fine. As far as I know we both enjoyed it." He growled as he picked up a discarded shirt. "Now, who are you?" He asked turning to watch them.

"We are not important." She growled pushing the other woman away as she stepped forward shoving her hands in her pocket. "Second Question. How do you feel about Gilroy after having sex with him? Have your emotions toward him weakened or strengthened or changed in any way?" She continued.

"No. See, that's not how I play." Michael laughed as he slipped on his shirt scanning for his closest gun. "I give you information, you give me information. You don't give me information you don't get information."

"My name is Ren. This is my sister, Isabelle. Now, answer." She growled stepping forward again. She was getting frustrated.

"Nothings changed." He said swiftly leaning back against the counter.

"Good to know." Ren said suddenly turning to leave. "That's all I need to know." She said marching towards the door. Isabelle giggled and pulled a DVD out of her dress pocket and set it on the table near the door. "Good day, Michael. We'll be in touch."

"This is a thank you present." Isabelle stated giggling as she skipped out following her sister happily.

Michael frowned, but slowly stepped forward picking up the disc and checking both sides. Looked plain enough. He sighed and quickly jogged up the steps to where his computer was waiting for him. Quickly he inserted the DVD and decided to see what it was.

"Eager, aren't we?" Michael paled as he realized it was a recording of the sex he and Gilroy had.

"Crap." He growled. Those girls had bugged Gilroy's car and from what he could tell by the length of the movie, his house too. "Dammit. Well, at least I know he's not the one in power." He said frowning as he scratched his chin. "Man, Gilroy's noisy."

* * *

Ok, super short, but it's from Michael's point of view. And I really don't write him well. I write Girloy better, and I love writing them having sex. ^o^ Way more fun to write them doing it. Maybe next chapter Gilroy will get to have some more wild hot monkey sex. OMG! I just finished watching the newest episode! Son of a bitch! . The jerks! And I was just thinking about writing post-mission sex one-shot! X( Man!!!!! I won't write what happened though, but I will say it sucked! !


	4. Chapter 4

OK! So, I took a break from this story mainly because of the pre-season finale episode,…thingy. Yeah, =(. I is not happy about that janx. But because this is fan fiction and not cannon, I have this to say. Go suck balls. Ok, Go. Suck. Balls. I'm going to keep writing like that scene NEVER FUCKING happened. So, I suck ass at writing Michael. I openly admit that. As such, from now on no more Michael by himself sections. And thank you again to all you kind people who reviewed~!

Chapter 4.

Gilroy was replaying his favorite scene in the movie when the door bell rang. Deciding whoever it was would be shot for interrupting him he paused the film on Michael as he pushed into Gilroy. "Who the fu-Izzy!" Gilroy said quickly backpedaling as he opened the door onto the peppier of the two twins.

"Hey, Gilly boy!" Izzy said grinning as she skipped past Gilroy. "I see your enjoying our present to you."

"Quite, you two got some good angles on this. How long have those camera's been there?" Gilroy asked turning to look over Michael's face. Really it was so sexy the way he bit his lip. "I don't recall agreeing to being filmed. Despite the obvious pro's."

"Long enough. Rennie sent me to deliver these." Izzy stated as she pulled out a Ziploc bag of small pills. "They're the new dosage. I suggest one for you and Michael. And only one. No more, no less. I also diluted the strength so one should have the same effect as half of the old dosage. No wine this time." She warned pointing an accusing finger at Gilroy. "It messes with the variables, and I don't like wine. Rennie says if you use wine again she's gonna shove the pills done your throat and toss you into a padded room and record you."

"Alright, got it. No wine." Gilroy repeated as he took the baggie of pills. "And who will be my adoring top this time? I doubt Michael will consent to another drugging." He pointed out as he sat down, accidentally hitting the play button.

"You're such a dirty little man." Izzy frowned turning to look at the screen. "You imagine me doing this to you?"

"Seems he enjoyed and consented last time." Izzy pointed out as she tilted her head to the side. "Weren't you afraid of splinters?" Gilroy blushed as his own dirty moans and comments poured out of the speakers.

"Please, my door is made of fine oak wood. You can't get splinters from a door anyway." Gilroy pointed out as he quickly paused the film once more. "Besides, if you'll recall, I was hard and horny. Didn't have time to think about consequences."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Gilroy, that's no excuse. You should always consider consequences, especially when being filmed by high quality camera's." Izzy chastised as she sat down and crossed her legs. "Oh, by the way." She added as she smoothed out her dress calmly. "Rennie won't bring up, but I think we need some help." Gilroy frowned suddenly his attention fully focused on Isabelle.

"Help? With what?" He asked. If Izzy was asking for help, it had to be serious. After all, Ren may be the more violent and outspoken twin, but Izzy was definitely the more deadly when pushed. "Don't tell me it's that guy who tried to claim to be your father?" Gilroy asked. That guy had some serious issues.*

"No, no. Rennie took care of him. No, it's about our medicine. You know the ingredients are incredibly rare and hard to come by." Izzy stated as he wrung her hands slowly eyes glancing between Gilroy and the screen. "Well, we had to outsource to this old arms dealer who used to work here in Miami, and he's starting to get a little testy with our low payments. Claims we should pay him more. Rennie, of course, told him he could blow it out his ass and now he's moved back and wants to hunt us down." She finished chewing her lip nervously.

"There's something your not telling me." Gilroy said with a growl as he leaned back in his chair. "For an arms dealer to move back to somewhere he had to leave, there would have to be a damn good reason." Gilroy pointed out.

"Well, we may have mentioned that we were working with you and another very secretive ghost-like individual and he may or may not have had a run-in with said individual. Either way he's pissed and wants to kill both us and previously mentioned individual." She finished with a nervous grin. She clearly was referring to Michael. "His son specifically want to kill him and us."

"And why his son?" Gilroy asked debating on whether or not to ask Michael to help on this one.

"Well, our mutual friend may have tricked his son into believing him to be a friend and then betraying him."

"Well, that would piss some people off." Gilroy stated with a sigh as he stood up. Izzy followed suit with a nod. "I'll have to ask Michael if he can help, but don't worry, Izzy. We made a deal and I plan to stick to it."

"A lifetime supply of our pills and porno in exchange for free services and test subjects." She reminded as they walked to the door. "Thanks, Gilroy. If you can do anything I'll be sure and get Michael to fuck you senseless again." Izzy promised as she walked out the door heading to her parked Hummer.

"Think nothing of it, Izzy. Except the Michael. Think of that. I'd definitely would enjoy another match of Bed sheet Bingo." Gilroy said with a grin.

"Wouldn't it be door or bathtub bingo in your case?" Izzy asked as she hopped into her car. She was quick enough to speed off done the road before Gilroy could shoot at her car to many times.

* * *

OK, super short, right? Not to worry, It's just cause it was Izzy. Next Chapter Gilroy masturbation and further explanation of the arms dealer. *the guy he is referring to here is Mr. Sanderton. Don't know who that is? Read Gibbs meets the twins.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, New Chapter! Happy days! I'm actually trying to keep stuff regular updated. Or at least unabandoned. *cough* Complicated Simplicity *cough* So, without further ado, I bring you smut-I mean, new chapter.

Chapter 5

Gilroy sighed as he shut the door to his house. Izzy was less sneaky, and cranky, but much dirtier than her sister. It amazed Gilroy every time he found out some new difference or hidden secret about the twins. Now, if only he could figure out what exactly they had planned for him. Gilroy sighed as he walked into the living room once more staring at the screen. Certainly he and Michael were dead sexy and damn good at having sex, but was it worth it?

To work for twins who only seemed to be interested in his sex life only to receive blank checks and sex pills. Worth it? No, not really. Damn fun? Yes. Lots of fun. The girls didn't care what he did with their money. And they didn't care who died for what reason. All they cared about was the end product. If by the end of everything they still wound up with a win, they could give two shits less if a hospital of cancer children got blown up.*

So, for now getting the occasional DVD of him acting like a rabbit with sexy men really wasn't a down side. Especially when it was well filmed. He'd have to find the camera's tomorrow. And hopefully the microphones. But today, he wanted to watch all the good bits and find a way to reenact them.

Gilroy settled down happily in his wingback arm chair and pressed play once more. Immediately Michael's hips came alive, pounding him into the doorway on screen. Yes that bit had been the best. His member slowly began to awaken as he watched Michael work.

Sure, Gilroy could just go down to the bar find a pleasing body and get rid of the pooling heat between his legs, but no one could compare to love god on screen. So, he did the only thing he could do. He pulled down his pants and relaxed into his chair once more as he rewound the DVD and watched Michael fuck him.

He shut his eyes for a moment, just listening to Michael's voice as he wrapped his fingers around his own member carefully trying to think of what Michael would do to him. He let out a slow soft groan as he began to move his hand slowly up and down along his shaft. It felt so good. Especially with the background noise of Michael.

Gilroy lifted his hips up to push his pants down to pool around his hips as he began to rub his thumb over the tip of his member swiftly feeling a bit of pre-cum dribble out. He groaned out softly as he heard Michael and himself cum on screen. He let out a little gasp as he began to flick his wrist lightly near the base of his cock. He couldn't help but groan out and scoot forward as he thought about getting another chance at Michael. It would feel wonderful being pounded into by Michael again.

He groaned and reached behind himself to squeeze his rear. He moaned as he suddenly figured out what position he'd have to get into reenact what Michael had done to him. Oh, if he got a recording of this he'd want to show it to Michael to convince him to fuck him again.

He gasped and slid off the chair onto his knees and kept his pumping up as his pants and moans started up again on his DVD. "You're ass is so lewd." Michael groaned out on screen as Gilroy began to finger himself roughly. He imagined Michael watching him do this. Imagined watching Michael as he rubbed his own cock up and lubed himself up to enter Gilroy.

Gilroy groaned loudly beginning to move his hand even faster along his shaft, pulling and squeezing, he groaned out one last time as he pushed his fingers in and out thrusting in as deeply as he could brushing his prostate. His cum splashed out onto the floor making him gasp softly as he slumped to the floor.

"God," Gilroy gasped out slowly as he tried to gather and compose himself. "That was, almost as good as the sex." He panted out slowly sitting up and glancing around. "Hey, girls? I want a DVD of this." He called as he stood up slowly. "Felt great, bet it was even more awesome on tape." He mumbled pulling his pants up.

"Well, I'll just head out now." He mumbled self-consciously. He rolled his eyes slowly as he brushed his shirt off and turned off the TV. "God, I really ought to pursue a career in porn. I'd enjoy it just as much."

**Meanwhile at the loft**

"Alright, Mike, found their signal. I'll get to work on hacking the camera's, but I don't see what good it'll do. It's got several passwords and has two different frequencies. One is probably the audio and the other the video. These girls are good." Sam explained as Michael looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Sam. I just need the audio. I need to know what Gilroy's planning." He explained as Sam punched in his code for a password hacking program. "And what the girls are doing." He added under his breath.

"Mike, I'm in." Sam said slightly surprised at the speed of the connection. He blinked in surprise as several pictures popped open showing the bathroom, kitchen, front door, and living room. "Seems they're passwords are pretty simple. Audio will be up in a minute. Seems they keep the video and audio recording at all times. We can rewind and watch as far back as at least month." He explained as he started to rewind.

"What's he doing?" Sam asked starting to pause the film on Gilroy kneeling on all floors on the floor. Michael took him about two seconds to figure it out.

"Ah, I wouldn't. Just keep rewinding. I don't think you want to see that." Michael stated quickly. They sat rewinding for another few minutes. Before Michael suddenly pointed at the screen. "That's one of them. Keep going back." Sam nodded and hit pause just as the girl came in the door. Sam leaned back and hit play.

"She's a cute one." Sam said leering at the woman.

"She's not that great in person." Michael commented as they watched the recording. Sam sighed pausing on the picture of Isabelle leaving the house.

"She's cute. She single?" Sam asked grinning as he spun to look at Michael.

"Don't know. Don't care, Sam."

"Who do you think they were talking about, Mike? I mean you know any one you ticked off since you got here?" Sam asked frowning. Michael stood up slowly and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, tons. I'll send you a list and review the rest of the recorded film." Michael sighed out rubbing his forehead with a frown.

"OK, Mike, in the mean time I'm gonna go see if Fi, can get some information about the people bugging the twins. If we can get it so the twins don't need Gilroy, maybe we can get rid of Gilroy." Sam offered as he got up and left. Michael nodded and sat down.

"This is going to suck." Michael mumbled as he rubbed the side of his head and pressed play swiftly muting it. "Yep, just like I thought." Michael mumbled as he watched Gilroy start to whack off on camera. "Let's see if I can figure out what he's planning." Michael mumbled as he reset the recording and started watching, fast forwarding through the time when Gilroy's alone or not home.

* * *

*Completely untrue statement. They would care, they just wouldn't tell Gilroy.

Ok all the tech speak, I suck at. I have no clue if it could be done that way or not. But as to the recording, I'm debating on whether or not to reveal what Gilroy was doing during some parts of the month. And as to who the arms dealer is that the twins have messed with is going to be a villain from one episode from season 1. I need to look him up some time soon……-guilt slams down on my head- I'll update soon.


End file.
